Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [A.U épisodes 13 à 15] Naoya brûle depuis plusieurs jours d'une fièvre étrange que rien ne semble pouvoir apaiser, et qui lui donne de terribles hallucinations. Naoto, à cours d'alternatives, se résout à demander de l'aide à toutes les personnes qui pourront lui porter secours. A celles qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir, ou ne jamais rencontrer. Mais c'est pour Naoya qu'il le fait
1. Fièvre

Naoya était venu réclamer à son frère l'autorisation de dormir avec lui au beau milieu de la nuit. Cette demande, il ne la faisait plus depuis des années. Il était trop grand, et puis même s'il avait peur de beaucoup de choses, il savait contrôler ses angoisses, depuis le temps. Naoto n'avait donc plus eu à assumer ses fonctions de grand frère de ce côté-là, en ce qui concernait le réconfort nocturne dans un même lit. Mais cette nuit, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent, Naoya s'exprimait d'une voix geignarde dont il usait seulement dans les situations de grand désespoir ou de terreur extrême. Naoto crut donc rêver pendant un moment, et ne réagit que très peu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-il tandis que son frère le secouait par l'épaule.

-Nii-san, il y a des monstres dans mon lit, gémit Naoya. Je peux venir avec toi, s'il te plaît ?

-Hein ? Des monstres ?"

Naoto se retourna sur le flanc et cligna des yeux, confus et ensommeillé. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que cette histoire de monstres ?

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ? s'enquit-il devant les yeux cernés et terrifiés de son petit frère.

-Non, ils sont réels ! Ils grouillent sous les couvertures pendant que je dors. Nii-san, je peux venir ? S'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiment peur !

-D'accord, très bien. Viens avec moi si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux."

Reconnaissant, Naoya se dépêcha de se faufiler dans le lit de son frère.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? s'inquiéta Naoto en adoptant une position assise. Tu es bizarre.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause des monstres, murmura Naoya en enlaçant résolument le bras de son frère et en fouinant contre sa peau tiède. Ils aspirent mon énergie vitale et ils me donnent mal aux yeux.

-Quoi ?"

Interloqué, Naoto regarda son frère serrer ses bras autour de sa poitrine en un énorme câlin. Depuis quand Naoya était-il aussi ouvertement affectueux ? Machinalement, Naoto referma ses bras autour de lui et l'attira plus près. Ce faisant, il perçut la chaleur suspecte de sa peau et ses vêtements légèrement humides et collants de transpiration.

"Tu as de la fièvre ? comprit-il en le redressant un peu sur son séant pour sentir son front."

Naoya acquiesça d'un murmure, mais tint à ajouter :

"C'est à cause des monstres dans mon lit. Ils me donnent chaud à force de s'agiter sans cesse.

-Oui, oui, j'en suis certain. En attendant, décréta Naoto tout en se libérant du câlin de son frère, tu vas prendre du repos. Je vais te chercher un médicament."

Le frère aîné glissa à bas du matelas et allongea Naoya sous les couvertures. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux d'un air misérable et s'accrocha sans un mot au col du t-shirt que son frère portait pour dormir.

"Naoya, lâche-moi, ordonna ce dernier avec patience. Je vais juste te chercher un médicament dans la trousse de secours de la salle de bain, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter."

Naoya le fixa encore quelques instants de son regard de bébé chat désespéré et consentit enfin à le libérer de son emprise. Il se tourna faiblement sous les couvertures pour suivre le cheminement de son frère jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis son retour, doté des médicaments promis et d'un verre d'eau.

"Tiens, bois-ça, l'encouragea Naoto avec douceur en prenant place au bord du lit. Tu te sentiras mieux après."

Le malade avala les pilules en silence, les fit passer avec un peu d'eau puis tendit les bras à Naoto. Ce geste enfantin et tendre bouleversa le coeur de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, mais il émit pourtant une objection :

"Tu veux vraiment que je reste avec toi ? Ça ne va pas t'aider à récupérer si nous devons dormir à deux dans un lit simple.

-Nii-san... s'il te plaît... je me sens vraiment mal... tiens-moi dans tes bras... juste pour cette nuit..."

Le coeur de Naoto fondit. Il se laissa convaincre. De toute façon, il avait envie de faire des câlins à son frère, lui aussi.

"... D'accord."

Il souleva la couverture et se glissa de nouveau dans le lit aux côtés de Naoya, qui se colla aussitôt à lui en poussant un petit soupir soulagé. Mais le frère aîné interrompit sa douillette installation et se redressa sur un coude.

"Attends, ton pyjama est trempé. Je vais te chercher des vêtements de rechange."

Naoto quitta une nouvelle fois la chaleur des couvertures et de son frère qui brûlait comme une bouillotte et ouvrit le placard. Il parcourait du regard les affaires de Naoya, réfléchissant au vêtement sur lequel il allait arrêter son choix, lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva :

"Nii-san ? Je peux utiliser un de tes sweat-shirts, s'il te plaît ? Je me sentirai plus en sécurité. Les monstres ne pourraient pas m'atteindre, même s'ils passaient par mes rêves."

Naoto renonça à comprendre la logique délirante que la maladie inspirait à son frère.

"D'accord. Mais c'est toi qui iras faire la lessive. Quand tu iras mieux.

-Hum..."

Le frère aîné choisit un de ses sweat-shirts, un vert foncé, puis referma la penderie. Il rejoignit son frère dont la petite tête brune émergeait à peine de sous les couvertures et l'aida à se déshabiller. Le pantalon de survêtement et le t-shirt tâchés de sueur atterrirent par terre près du lit, en une boule toute molle que Naoto repoussa du bout du pied, et le sweat-shirt trop large et trop long glissa sans problème sur la peau brûlante de Naoya. Une fois cela fait, l'aîné se remit au lit et installa Naoya dans ses bras, lequel se délectait visiblement de la douceur du vêtement trop grand de son frère contre sa peau. Il fut attiré dans un câlin bien chaud, et quand il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il fallut bien plus de temps à Naoto pour trouver le sommeil. Il tenait son frère au sweat-shirt trop grand dans ses bras, et son odeur si familière lui emplissait le nez à chaque inspiration. Bien sûr, il ne se réjouissait pas le moins du monde que Naoya soit suffisamment malade pour chercher un peu de réconfort fraternel, mais il devait admettre que ça lui réchauffait le coeur d'avoir son petit frère blotti contre lui avec amour, comme si rien d'autre n'importait. Quand même bien Naoya brûlait comme un petit radiateur et que la sueur coulant sur ses joues, qu'il s'obstinait à frotter contre celles de Naoto dans son sommeil, lui empoissait la peau. A un moment, le frère aîné transpira tellement qu'il repoussa les couvertures du pied et les enroula toutes entières autour de Naoya, puis se rallongea à côté de lui sur le matelas, soulagé par la fraicheur de la chambre. Il finit par s'assoupir.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la respiration haletante de son frère soulevait doucement la pointe de ses cheveux noirs. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'appuya sur un coude. Toujours serré dans son cocon de couvertures, Naoya avait les cheveux plein de transpiration et de fines gouttes de sueur traçaient des lignes sur ses joues. Naoto se redressa complètement, alerté.

"Naoya ? Hé, Naoya, tu m'entends ? s'inquiéta-t-il en secouant son frère par l'épaule."

L'interpelé se contenta de gémir d'inconfort et ne revint pas à lui. Sans attendre, Naoto quitta le matelas et contourna le lit pour libérer son frère du cocon de couvertures, qu'il laissa tomber au sol -elles étaient souillées de transpiration, de toute manière. Il le redressa en position assise sur le lit et essaya de lui faire rependre connaissance en le secouant doucement, malgré sa tête qui ballotait d'un côté et de l'autre.

"Merde..., jura silencieusement le grand frère en sentant son front bouillant."

Sans plus se poser de question, il empoigna Naoya à bras le corps et le traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il l'assit avec précaution contre le mur et se dépêcha d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait avec un chuintement régulier, Naoto débarrassa son frère de son sweat-shirt collant, le jeta en boule sur le carrelage et entreprit de faire reprendre connaissance à son cadet en lui tapotant les joues.

"Naoya ? Naoya ! Réveille-toi, allez !"

Ses supplications restèrent vaines. Naoya se bougea pas d'un cil. On aurait dit une poupée aux fils tranchés, gisant contre le mur sans réaction et sans force, comme sur le point de s'écrouler sur le carrelage à tout instant. Naoto serra les dents. Derrière lui, la baignoire se remplissait lentement mais sûrement, et le glougloutement de l'eau était tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'il restait encore un moyen d'aider son frère, de le soulager de cette terrible fièvre qui l'accablait. Dès que la baignoire fut pleine, il n'hésita pas : il empoigna Naoya à bras le corps et le traina jusqu'au bain glacé, préoccupé par ses jambes inertes qui glissaient sur le carrelage. Là, il souleva son frère dans ses bras et l'abaissa précautionneusement vers l'eau frémissante. Il espérait pouvoir installer Naoya dans la baignoire rapidement, mais à peine son pied eut-il rencontré la surface miroitante que le jeune homme reprit tout à coup connaissance et poussa un cri de surprise. Son corps fut agité d'un violent sursaut et il accusa un brusque mouvement de recul, s'accrochant désespérément au cou de son frère pour s'éloigner de l'eau.

"Naoya, qu'est-ce-que tu..., gargouilla Naoto, étranglé par les bras de son cadet et complètement déséquilibré par le poids de son corps qui était parti vers l'arrière.

-Nii-san, non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! gémit Naoya.

-Naoya, ce n'est que de l'eau...

-Je ne veux pas !"

Naoto grogna et recula prudemment, puis se laissa tomber sur le siège des toilettes.

"Naoya, sermonna-t-il son petit frère encore cramponné à son cou. Ne fais pas l'enfant, monte dans cette baignoire !

-Non ! s'obstina le jeune homme en serrant les paupières aussi fort que possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je rentre là-dedans, je ne pourrai plus jamais en ressortir ! L'eau va m'empêcher de nager et je vais me noyer !

-Naoya, c'est une baignoire. Tu as _pied_.

-Non ! C'est un abîme au milieu de l'océan ! Nii-san, comment peux-tu ne pas le voir ?"

Naoto soupira tandis que Naoya se recroquevillait dans ses bras et paraissait vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible de l'étendue miroitante. Sa peau était toujours brûlante mais son corps accusait de violents frissons, Naoto ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de froid. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère dans cet état, et comme son cadet paraissait sourd aux arguments raisonnables, il résolut d'employer la manière forte. Naturellement, Naoya le sentit et tenta d'échapper aux bras de son frère, qui l'empoigna fermement.

"Non, Naoya, tu n'iras nulle part avant d'avoir pris ce bain ! déclara sévèrement Naoto. Ton état va empirer si tu restes comme ça !

-Je ne veux pas, Nii-san ! Je ne veux pas ! Lâche-moi !"

Sourd à ses supplications, Naoto se releva, bloqua les membres agités de son petit frère et le porta à la baignoire, dans laquelle il l'immergea jusqu'aux épaules. Naoya se débattit mais son aîné était beaucoup plus fort que lui, plus la fièvre qui l'affaiblissait terriblement, et finalement, il dut se résoudre à abandonner la lutte. Son corps se relâcha et Naoto abandonna prudemment ses épaules. Tremblant, il ramena ses membres contre sa poitrine et tourna résolument la tête. Son frère soupira, coupable et blessé par cette fâcherie, mais il répliqua :

"Je fais ça pour ton bien, Naoya. Ta fièvre ne fera qu'empirer si tu ne te rafraichis pas. Et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver."

Il se releva et quitta la pièce pour aller nettoyer la chambre, laissant Naoya seul dans l'eau froide. Le malade renifla, autant de froid que de chagrin, rendu encore plus sensible par la fièvre. Il en voulait à son frère de l'avoir forcé à quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie, et il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Cependant, plus il passait de temps à tremper tout seul dans la baignoire glacée, avec pour fond sonore le remue-ménage de Naoto dans la pièce d'à-côté, plus il se sentait faible et malheureux, et plus il avait envie de pleurer. A la fin, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son aîné revienne et lui donne un peu de réconfort, pour qu'il se sente moins triste et moins vulnérable. Heureusement, Naoto se tarda pas à regagner la salle de bain, des vêtements propres à la main.

Il tiqua devant les yeux suppliants de Naoya, qui visiblement avait fini de bouder, et s'accroupit près de la baignoire.

"Est-ce-que tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement en palpant son front."

Le malade répondit par un murmure et se laissa extirper de l'eau froide. Naoto l'assit sur le tapis de bain et l'essuya doucement de l'épaisse serviette blanche, puis l'aida à enfiler des vêtements propres -un autre de ses sweat-shirts, puisque Naoya était si insistant à ce sujet. Après quoi, il le raccompagna à la chambre et le recoucha. Son regard préoccupé s'attarda un moment sur la forme frissonnante recroquevillée sous les couvertures et son coeur balança entre deux options : attendre de voir si l'état de son frère allait s'arranger tout seul, ou aller lui chercher un médicament plus efficace. C'était le matin, la ville s'était réveillée et les pharmacies devaient être ouvertes, cependant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Naoya tout seul alors qu'il était si faible. D'une part, son frère ne voudrait jamais le laisser partir, d'autre part, que se passerait-il si son état empirait pendant son absence ? Mais attendre qu'il se rétablisse de lui-même semblait hors de question : outre le fait qu'il n'allait pas supporter longtemps d'être aussi mal, le frère aîné ne voulait pas que sa maladie s'aggrave.

"Nii-san...

-Oui, je suis toujours là."

Naoto s'accroupit au bord du lit mais ne toucha pas son cadet, de crainte qu'il lise dans ses pensées.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Naoya ? s'enquit-il doucement. A boire, à manger, plus de couvertures ?"

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme tendit une main hors du lit.

"Non... Rien de tout ça, je voudrais... enfin... j'aimerais que tu...

-Oui ?

-Me tiennes la main. S'il te plaît."

Il était difficile de dire non aux yeux misérables de Naoya. Cependant, Naoto hésita. Il ne voulait pas que son frère le saisisse à bras-le-corps et l'empêche de bouger si jamais il découvrait son intention de sortir à la pharmacie la plus proche.

"Heu...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nii-san ? s'inquiéta Naoya. Tu penses que je suis contagieux ?"

Sans le savoir, son frère venait de lui fournir un argument imparable.

"Heu... Oui, peut-être, acquiesça Naoto -et ce n'était presque pas un mensonge. Essaie de te reposer encore un peu, d'accord ? Je serai juste à côté."

Il s'isola dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage et s'habiller. Son pyjama disparut dans la corbeille à linge sale avec le sweat-shirt qui trainait sur le sol. Il n'était pas malade, mais il était couvert de presque autant de transpiration que son frère. Il savait bien que dormir ensemble était une mauvaise idée. C'était l'une des nuits les moins reposantes qu'il avait jamais passées.

Le temps qu'il revienne dans la chambre, Naoya s'était assoupi comme une masse. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il respirait par la bouche et ronflotait doucement. Naoto lui toucha légèrement la joue pour voir s'il allait se réveiller, puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il se prépara silencieusement à sortir. Ses chaussures, son manteau, et les clés de la chambre dans une main, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son cadet endormi et quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû laisser un mot, au cas où Naoya se réveillerait. Puis il haussa les épaules. Son frère se débrouillerait très bien le temps qu'il revienne. Et puis, il ne serait pas long.

A la pharmacie, encore presque déserte à cette heure matinale, il acheta un médicament un peu plus efficace que celui déniché dans la trousse de secours, et une compresse en plastique censée garder la fraicheur quand on la mettait au congélateur, pour servir ensuite à apaiser la fièvre. Il fit aussi un saut dans une épicerie pour acheter de la soupe de poulet instantanée et de la compote en bocal, puis il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. Le ciel très clair était zébré de stries oranges et roses, plus quelques nuages blancs qui dérivaient paresseusement vers l'ouest et Naoto huma l'air matinal. Si son frère n'avait pas été aussi malade, il l'aurait volontiers trainé dehors pour se promener dans la ville avec lui.

Cependant, ses pensées réjouies furent coupées net lorsqu'il franchit la porte automatique de l'hôtel. Quelques clients étaient amassés dans le salon de l'entrée et semblaient tous focalisés sur les escaliers, devant lesquels se tenait un groupe de plombiers. Naoto fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et se dirigea vers la réceptionniste.

"Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ici ? se renseigna-t-il.

-Oh, eh bien, plusieurs clients nous ont avertis d'une fuite d'eau qui provient de la chambre soixante-quatre, répondit la femme. Comme personne ne répondait à la porte, ces messieurs sont là afin de la forcer et de découvrir ce qu'il en est."

Naoto ne l'écoutait déjà plus, le coeur battant.

 _La chambre soixante-quatre... C'est notre chambre !_

Il se précipita vers les plombiers prêts à monter à l'assaut de la porte.

"Excusez-moi, mon frère se trouve à l'intérieur de la chambre dans laquelle vous vous apprêtez à monter, déclara-t-il très vite au premier employé qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de défoncer la porte, j'ai les clés sur moi !

-Oh. C'est une bonne nouvelle, concéda le plombier. Cependant, notre collègue est déjà monté pour casser la porte... Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'appeler votre frère pour le prévenir que... ou d'arriver avant lui, termina l'homme dans le vide, car Naoto s'était précipité dans les escaliers."

Au moment où il arrivait au tournant du couloir où se trouvait leur chambre, essoufflé, il entendit un fracas assourdissant, puis Naoya qui poussait un cri terrifié.

"Naoya !"

Il accéléra le pas et déboula sur le seuil de la chambre pour trouver l'employé accroupi près de son frère, qui était recroquevillé contre le placard de l'entrée, les cheveux complètement désordonnés et ses yeux rougis de fièvre écarquillés avec horreur.

"Non ! Ne le touchez pas ! cria Naoto en voyant l'homme tendre la main vers l'épaule de son frère."

Sans réfléchir, il lâcha son pouvoir et repoussa le plombier en arrière. Celui-ci tomba sur les fesses, abasourdi, et Naoto en profita pour le contourner et se précipiter vers son frère.

"Naoya ? Naoya, est-ce-que ça va ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais hors du lit ?"

Naoya ne répondit rien au début. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux agrandis de peur.

"Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec, heu... ce garçon ? s'inquiéta l'employé en se redressant sur ses jambes chancelantes."

Naoto s'étonna qu'il ne se pose pas de questions à propos de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Sans doute pensait-il avoir perdu l'équilibre tout seul.

"Il a eu peur, c'est tout, répondit-il laconiquement, les mains posées sur les épaules de son frère. Pourquoi avoir défoncé la porte comme ça ?

-J'ai toqué pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais personne n'a répondu."

Sur la moquette de la chambre, Naoya continuait de trembler, les mains accrochées aux avant-bras de son aîné. Naoto s'inquiéta de ne rien l'entendre dire, avant de remarquer qu'il avait les lèvres trop sèches pour parler. Soucieux, il lui caressa les épaules.

"Naoya, tout va bien. Calme-toi.

-Nii... Nii... -san..., balbutia le jeune homme.

-Oui, je suis là."

Naoto jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et suivit du regard le plombier qui s'était aventuré dans la salle de bain pour faire son travail. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, tout à sa précipitation d'atteindre Naoya avant cet inconnu, mais le couloir était inondé par au moins cinq centimètres d'eau. Il souleva son talon et observa la tâche sombre qui s'agrandissait sur sa jambe de pantalon. Pendant que le plombier fabriquait il ne savait quoi avec la baignoire, Naoto entreprit de remettre son frère debout et de le guider jusqu'au lit. Naoya paraissait encore plus faible que quelques heures plus tôt, et l'aîné s'en inquiéta en silence.

"Je ne comprends pas, monologuait l'homme dans la pièce d'à côté. La baignoire n'a rien, pareil pour le lavabo, alors qu'ils fuyaient il y a encore une minute ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?"

Naoto remonta la couverture sur la poitrine de son petit frère et eut un geste pour se redresser et aller voir ce qu'il en était, mais tout à coup Naoya l'attrapa au niveau du torse et essaya de le tirer en avant.

"Est-ce-que tout va bien avec la baignoire ? s'enquit-il plutôt en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre du professionnel".

L'homme revint dans la chambre, l'air perplexe.

"Tout est en parfait état, répéta-t-il. Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Mais alors, toute cette eau... ?

-Les canalisations de votre chambre ont cessé de couler toutes seules. On dirait même qu'il n'y a jamais eu le moindre problème. Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est bizarre..."

Il était néanmoins soulagé. Ça n'aurait pas été de tout repos de voir défiler un cortège d'ouvriers dans leur chambre alors que Naoya était si mal. D'ailleurs, il essaya de se libérer de l'éteinte de son frère qui lui compressait la poitrine, mais finit rapidement par renoncer.

"Et pour la porte ? se renseigna-t-il.

-Oh, nous allons envoyer quelqu'un pour la réparer tout de suite. L'hôtel n'aura plus qu'à voir avec son assurance."

Le plombier quitta les lieux après les avoir salués. Naoto fixa de nouveau son attention sur son frère.

"Bon. Est-ce-que tu sais ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il. D'où venaient les problèmes d'eau ?

-C'est à cause des monstres qui vivent dans les abysses, geignit Naoya en raffermissant son étreinte. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient emporté !

-Calme-toi, soupira son frère. Tu vois bien que je suis là."

Il lui caressa la tête pour l'apaiser. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et collants, mais malgré cette sensation désagréable, Naoto continua de passer doucement ses doigts entre les mèches en berne, et Naoya ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Après quelques minutes silencieuses de papouilles, le jeune homme tenta d'entrainer son frère en avant sur le lit.

"Non, attends une minute ! protesta Naoto en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Je veux que tu prennes le médicament que je t'ai rapporté, d'abord.

-Mais ça ira mieux si je me tiens à toi !

-Je doute que ça fonctionne comme ça, Naoya. Allez, lâche-moi. Ta fièvre m'inquiète."

Il se libéra enfin des bras affectueux et prépara le cachet. Il profita de ce que son frère l'avalait docilement pour ôter ses chaussures et son manteau avec un soupir d'aise. La porte était toujours à moitié défoncée, maintenue en place par ses attaches métalliques, et un responsable de l'hôtel dressait l'étendue des dégâts avec le plombier auquel Naoto s'était adressé. L'homme aux cheveux noirs envisagea d'aller à leur rencontre pour leur demander quand ils comptaient remplacer la porte, mais la voix geignarde de Naoya qui l'appelait le fit changer d'avis. Il retourna vers le lit.

"Nii-san, tu peux venir avec moi, maintenant ? gémit le jeune homme. J'ai peur..."

Naoto soupira.

"Oui, j'arrive."

Préoccupé, il sortit le bocal de compote qu'il avait acheté de sa poche en plastique et dévissa pensivement le couvercle. C'était vrai, la fièvre de Naoya l'inquiétait. Non, elle l'alarmait. Son frère ne se comportait plus comme d'habitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de chercher ses caresses, alors que sa personnalité était normalement beaucoup plus affirmée. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être terrorisé et de venir chercher sa protection et son réconfort, de rester en retrait derrière lui pour décourager le contact avec les autres, d'avoir besoin qu'il soit là pour le consoler et le rassurer. Mais il avait acquis une plus grande force de caractère au cours de ces derniers mois, depuis leur évasion du centre de recherche. Désormais, il faisait face au danger, et même s'il avait peur -car il restait tout de même très impressionnable, et facile à effrayer-, il prenait sur lui et faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son frère. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'était déjà pas démonstratif à la base. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, c'était pratiquement toujours Naoto qui prenait l'initiative des câlins.

On pouvait donc comprendre que le comportement de Naoya causait d'autant plus de soucis à l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu pourrais manger, je t'ai acheté de la compote, déclara Naoto en repêchant une cuillère dans le tiroir du bureau. Il faut que tu continues à t'alimenter si tu veux reprendre des forces.

-D'accord..."

Le frère aîné s'assit au bord du lit et abandonna le pot de compte dans les mains moites du malade, qui essaya tant bien que mal de saisir la cuillère sans trembler. Mais ses gestes étaient si saccadés que Naoto lui reprit l'ustensile et le récipient au bout de quelques minutes et entreprit de le nourrir lui-même. Il plongea la cuillère dans l'épaisse substance sucrée, d'une belle couleur orange, et la porta patiemment à la bouche de son frère. Celui-ci hésita un instant mais finit par tendre le cou et refermer ses lèvres autour de la tête de l'ustensile. Au début, les deux frères se sentaient un peu gênés par cette situation plutôt embarrassante, mais ils s'y firent assez vite et bientôt, cela devint un geste normal.

Alors qu'il essuyait un peu de compte au coin des lèvres de son frère, Naoto s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Naoya.

-Oh... rien. Ça me rappelle simplement..."

Il touilla distraitement la purée de fruits et en remplit une nouvelle cuillère.

"Ça m'a juste rappelé quand nous étions enfants, avoua-t-il en enfournant la compte dans la bouche de Naoya. Maman... me laissait te donner ton dessert, de temps en temps. Généralement, c'était de la compote. Je viens de m'en souvenir."

Naoya demeura silencieux. Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit, puis il finit par admettre :

"J'aimerais pouvoir m'en souvenir.

-Oh, il n'y pas grande chose à se rappeler, commenta Naoto en raclant le fond du pot. A moins que tu ne veuilles te souvenir que tu en mettais partout par terre ? Ça rendait Papa complètement fou, à chaque fois.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment c'était possible. Tu voulais tout le temps manger, comment ça se fait que tu t'amusais à en laisser tomber par terre ?

-Heu... Je... je ne sais pas..."

Naoya l'observa à la dérobée, malgré ses paupières lourdes, tandis que son aîné lui donnait sa dernière cuillère de compote. Pourquoi son frère se mettait-il à évoquer leur passé, tout à coup ? Surtout avec un ton aussi léger. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Nii-san ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux... continuer ?

-A faire quoi ?

-A continuer de parler de ça..."

Naoto alla remplir la carafe d'eau à la salle de bain sans répondre, et Naoya continua de le fixer avec espoir tandis qu'il remplissait un verre pour lui.

"Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, soupira le grand frère. Tu passais ton temps à manger, lorsque tu étais petit. Tu essayais toujours d'attraper ce qui trainait sur la table depuis ta chaise haute, à l'heure des repas. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Maman ne me laissait pas te donner à manger trop souvent. Elle disait que je cédais trop à tes caprices. Tiens, bois-ça. C'est important de s'hydrater quand on est malade."

Au cas où il aurait encore du mal à tenir les objets tout seul, Naoto le bascula légèrement en arrière sur son bras replié et lui porta le verre d'eau aux lèvres. Pris au dépourvu, Naoya but rapidement l'eau qui arrivait et en même temps, il capta la nouvelle image qui s' était imposée dans l'esprit de son frère.

Il vit un souvenir flou et incomplet, sans doute trop lointain dans la mémoire de Naoto. Mais elle montrait l'homme aux cheveux noirs lorsqu'il était encore un jeune enfant, pratiquement dans la même posture qu'il avait à cet instant. Assis sur un canapé, le bras droit replié, l'autre main tenant un biberon rempli de lait. Et sur ses genoux, la tête posée sur le bras qui faisait office d'oreiller, se trouvait bébé Naoya.

Le vrai Naoya poussa un long soupir. Naoto éloigna le verre maintenant vide.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se renseigna-t-il devant le sourire béat de son frère.

-Ton souvenir...

-Mm ?

-Celui que tu viens de voir... je l'ai vu aussi.

-Oh."

Naoto le recoucha dans le lit et se retourner pour poser le verre sur la table de nuit.

"Je l'aime, déclara Naoya avec un sourire fatigué.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le souvenir.

-Oh. Oui. Je l'aime aussi."

Cette fois-ci, Naoto n'attendit pas que son frère le lui redemande pour se ménager une place sous les couvertures avec lui. Il s'allongea face à Naoya et l'attira silencieusement entre ses bras, le laissant se blottir tout à son aise contre lui. Son petit frère fouina et frotta longuement sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de décider où s'y nicher et de cesser de bouger. Distraitement, Naoto joua avec les mèches de cheveux qui rebiquaient derrière sa tête tandis que son frère l'enlaçait par la taille. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes, et au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, Naoya chuchota :

"Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es parti comme ça, tout à l'heure, Nii-san ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Je devais aller t'acheter un meilleur médicament, répondit Naoto d'une voix douce. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller pour ça. Et puis, admit-il en ajustant son bras sous la tête de son frère, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Naoya se contenta de froisser et de défroisser le tissu de sa chemise dans son poing pendant de longues minutes. Naoto recommença à lui lisser les cheveux.

"Oui, avoua finalement le frère cadet d'une petite voix. Je me sens tellement... vulnérable, quand tu n'es pas là.

-Naoya..."

L'aîné bougea pour essayer de voir son visage fiévreux dans la pénombre de la pièce -il n'avait pas ouvert les rideaux pour que le malade puisse se reposer. Naoya lui renvoya un regard un peu coupable, mais surtout très affaibli.

"Naoya, tu sais prendre soin de toi-même, maintenant, lui rappela Naoto. Tu saurais très bien te débrouiller sans moi.

-Non !"

Et voilà que son petit frère roulait plus près de lui et enfouissait son visage contre sa poitrine.

"Naoya, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vais te laisser tomber, protesta Naoto tandis que l'étreinte de son cadet lui comprimait le ventre. Seulement que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te débrouiller.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Nii-san, affirma Naoya d'une voix étouffée par le tissu de sa chemise."

Il ne dit rien de plus, et Naoto renonça à en apprendre davantage. De toute façon, vaincu par la fièvre, Naoya s'était endormi. Comme il avait pris peu de repos durant la nuit, il s'assoupit à son tour.

Les heures qui suivirent furent un peu incertaines pour Naoto. Tandis que le soleil croissait dans le ciel derrière les rideaux tirés, il alterna périodes d'attente avec périodes de réconfort. Quand Naoya dormait, le frère aîné somnolait un peu, ou il attrapait le livre qui trainait sur sa table de nuit et, à la lueur de la lampe de chevet, poursuivait sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Son frère se réveillait à intervalles irréguliers, souvent en sursaut, et pendant quelques secondes, il tâtonnait avec appréhension le long du matelas si d'aventure Naoto avait commis l'erreur de rouler un peu trop loin, à la recherche de son bras ou de sa main à attraper. Evidemment, Naoto le ramenait toujours contre lui et faisait en sorte de lui donner à boire, de décoller les cheveux qui empoissaient sa nuque ou de le serrer dans ses bras quand il avait trop peur. Les premières heures de la journée passèrent et il finit par comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

La fièvre de son frère ne baissait toujours pas.

Le jeune homme haletait, faiblement étendu sur ses genoux, la tête contre sa poitrine et les doigts mollement passés dans l'échancrure de sa chemise. Il n'avait presque plus de forces, et cela terrifia Naoto.

"Ce n'est pas normal..., souffla le grand frère. Les médicaments auraient dû faire effet au moins pendant quelques heures !"

Sans répondre -il n'avait plus la force de parler-, Naoya passa ses bras autour du cou de Naoto et attira sa tête contre la sienne afin de pouvoir enfouir son visage contre sa clavicule. Il brûlait tellement que le frère aîné lui-même s'en sentit incommodé, mais il rapprocha tout de même Naoya de son coeur, comme pour empêcher la maladie de submerger le corps affaibli de son frère et de l'emporter telle une marée destructrice. Il lissa et caressa longuement ses cheveux tout poisseux, en un geste presque désespéré qui attira l'attention de son frère. Celui-ci ôta sa tête de dessous son menton et tenta de maintenir bravement les yeux levés pour fouiller ceux de son aîné. Sa bouche sèche articula silencieusement "Nii-san" et "Ne t'inquiète pas", mais cela ne fit qu'attiser l'angoisse de Naoto, qui attira de nouveau la tête de son frère contre sa poitrine et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

Il sentait confusément que son petit frère était en train de mourir et cela l'épouvantait au-delà des mots. Ses forces menaçaient de le quitter lui aussi, et, il devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser cette vague de désespoir et de peur l'emporter. Quant à Naoya, il était au-delà de toutes ces considérations; il voulait juste que son grand frère le tienne entre ses bras et continue de le bercer doucement contre son coeur, rien de plus. Il n'avait presque pas conscience que son état d'affaiblissement extrême était pire qu'alarmant. Son cerveau embrouillé par la fièvre ne parvenait à se focaliser que sur deux choses : la douleur qui l'épuisait et les bras câlins de son frère. Même son pouvoir semblait s'être endormi et il ne captait même plus les pensées de Naoto. Aussi cela lui tordit-il d'autant plus le coeur lorsque son frère gémit tout à coup :

"Naoya, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Reste avec moi, je n'en prie ! Ne... ne me laisse pas tout seul !"

Naoya aurait voulu trouver la force de répondre quelque chose; rassurer son frère, le consoler, essayer de le convaincre que sa fièvre n'était pas si grave, que ce n'était sûrement qu'une grippe passagère. Il y croyait lui-même autant que c'était possible avec la faiblesse extrême qui l'accablait, mais il ne pouvait en informer son frère. Tout juste eut-il la force de relever un peu la tête, mais comme elle était calée sous le menton de Naoto, il ne parvint pas à rencontrer ses yeux.

"Naoya, s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, ça ne peut pas arriver ! Je refuse que ça arrive !"

Péniblement, le jeune homme tenta à nouveau d'articuler "Nii-san", mais sa bouche sèche ne produisit pas le moindre son. Il ne parvint pas plus à exhaler un souffle surpris lorsque Naoto attira de plus belle sa tête contre sa poitrine avec désespoir.

"Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! Jamais !"

Naoya aurait aimé être capable de rétorquer qu'il ne pouvait pas y changer grand chose. Mais sa tête pulsait comme un compteur au bord de l'explosion et dissimuler son visage brûlant contre la douce chemise de son frère était tout de même une perspective bien plus attrayante. Mais Naoto ne lui en laissa pas le temps; il l'écarta tout à coup de lui pour le recoucher dans le lit et bondit rapidement à bas du matelas. Cette fois, Naoya n'eut même pas la force de protester, même si la sensation d'être aussitôt beaucoup trop vulnérable l'horrifia.

Naoto se saisit du téléphone de leur chambre d'hôtel, composa un numéro à la va-vite, laissa passer trois sonneries. Juste avant la quatrième, on décrocha. Le frère aîné ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il entonna sans détour :

"Naoya a contracté une maladie très grave, vous devez faire quelque chose pour le soigner !"

Il accorda à peine trois secondes à son interlocuteur pour s'étonner, probablement balbutier un "Naoto..." surpris, et poursuivit :

"Vous êtes médecin aussi, il me semble ! Et votre centre grouille de chercheurs, alors je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Vous allez aider mon frère, autrement je... je..."

Il semblait sur le point de craquer. D'étouffer un sanglot sans larmes, peut-être. Mais la voix au téléphone sembla conciliante, et visiblement l'homme aux cheveux noirs obtint ce qu'il voulait :

"Très bien, nous arrivons tout de suite. A bientôt."

Naoto raccrocha brutalement et se tourna vers son cadet, faiblement pelotonné sous les couvertures du lit de son frère. Les draps se soulevaient et retombaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

"Naoya, nous retournons au centre de recherche. Mikuriya va t'aider à aller mieux."

Il l'espérait. Mais s'il y avait une chance, une seule, il devait la saisir. Retourner dans cet endroit maudit, détesté, celui où on les avait enfermés dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais peu importait. Pour Naoya, il le ferait. Ils pouvaient bien se retrouver de nouveau prisonniers, Naoto n'en avait cure. Pour son frère, il ferait n'importe quoi. Même les choses les plus insensées.

* * *

Je ne sais pas où je vais avec ça, mais j'y vais x3 Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais en faire, mais j'espère que ça donnera quelque chose de bien. Enfin, c'est Night Head Genesis. Ça ne peut QUE donner quelque chose de rien éwè

En tout cas, y'a presque trop de fluff x3 Mais ahhhh, le fluff !

Naoto et Naoya sont juste parfaits, je les adore ;w;

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils douillent dans toutes les histoires. Rien de mieux pour leur faire faire plein de fluff.

Mais cette fanfic devrait avoir un peu plus de profondeur. Enfin, j'espère. Je ferai de mon mieux.


	2. Retour

Les lumières des lampadaires filaient sous les paupières de Naoya et s'immisçaient à intervalles réguliers dans ses rêves, comme la voiture filait dans la nuit. Le dossier du siège incliné à l'extrême pour renvoyer l'idée d'un lit, l'épaisse couverture moelleuse qui le recouvrait, le sweat-shirt et le pantalon de survêtement trop grands qui portaient l'odeur de son frère, et même la compresse de glace posée en équilibre sur son front, tout cela aurait pu lui donner l'impression qu'il se trouvait encore à l'abri dans la chambre d'hôtel, dans le calme et la sécurité. Mais non, la voiture roulait dans la nuit, et depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel ce matin-là, Naoto n'avait pas cessé de conduire, les yeux rivés sur la route. De temps en temps, il tendait la main pour toucher le bras de Naoya sous la couverture, et à chaque fois qu'il était réveillé, le jeune homme serrait faiblement sa main dans la sienne. Son frère était désespéré, il le savait. A tel point que, depuis des heures, il avait refusé de s'arrêter.

"Nii-san, murmura le malade en bougeant faiblement sous la couverture, il faut que tu fasses une pause.

-Non, ça va, prétendit son aîné. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

-Il faut encore plusieurs heures pour atteindre le centre de recherches, et tu le sais. S'il te plaît, Nii-san. Tu dois te reposer.

-Ça va."

Naoto lui avait donné ses réponses sans le regarder, concentré sur la route. Naoya le fixa un moment, les paupières lourdes. Il observa le jeu des lumières artificielles qui dansaient sur le visage de son frère, révélant les angles saillants de ses pomettes, mais surtout ses joues creuses et ses yeux ternes. Il avait besoin de s'arrêter. Voilà presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et quelques unes de plus qu'il n'avait pas mangé. C'était trop, même pour lui.

"Nii-san. Arrête-toi.

-Naoya...

-Maintenant. S'il te plaît. Tu te fais du mal. Et ça ne m'aidera pas que tu t'évanouisses de fatigue au volant."

Sa diction s'était améliorée, il avait moins de mal à parler. Mais Naoto n'était pas dupe. Il voyait à son regard éteint et sa peau terriblement pâle que ce n'était qu'un sursis, que bientôt il recommencerait à être trop faible pour articuler de longues phrases. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps... voilà pourquoi ils devaient rejoindre le centre de recherches le plus vite possible.

"Très bien, concéda le grand frère. Je vais m'arrêter au bord de la route et dormir quelques minutes...

-Dans un hôtel, Nii-san, insista son cadet. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose.

-Je ne peux pas, Naoya ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de...

-Et j'ai faim, moi aussi.

-Tu as faim ?"

En réalité, le jeune homme se sentait trop mal pour manger, mais il savait que ça convaincrait son frère de s'arrêter à coup sûr. Naoto ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim, c'était son devoir de lui procurer de la nourriture. C'était de cette façon qu'il l'avait convaincu de chercher de l'aide dans ce bar, il y avait si longtemps. Quoi que... il aurait eu mieux fait de s'abstenir, ce soir-là.

Cette nuit encore, Naoto glissa un coup d'oeil en direction de son cadet, puis, sans un mot, il bifurqua vers la sortie de la nationale. Bientôt, ils tombèrent sur un petit hôtel au bord de la route, niché au milieu d'une petite portion de terrain dégagée de la forêt environnante. Naoto s'arrêta sur le parking et coupa le contact. Il regarda Naoya d'un air préoccupé, son teint blafard et ses yeux rougis de fatigue.

"Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il doucement. Ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non... Si tu me soutiens, ça devrait aller..., murmura Naoya."

Ils descendirent de la voiture et le jeune homme se laissa aller contre son aîné, à bout de force.

"Ça va aller... Je te tiens. Allez, viens, par là..., chuchota Naoto."

Il le guida vers l'entrée de l'établissement avec précaution. Accolé à la façade, on pouvait voir un petit restaurant, dont les fenêtres brillaient encore, preuve que l'heure de fermeture n'était pas encore passée. Naoto aida son frère à enjamber la marche à l'entrée, puis il se dirigea avec lui vers le comptoir. L'homme qui se tenait derrière leva à peine le nez de son magazine.

"Bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît, lança-t-il.

-Une chambre avec deux lits, je suppose ? Vous êtes frères, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda le réceptionniste en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

-Oui.

-Est-ce-que votre frère se sent bien ? poursuivit-il en faisant glisser les clés de la chambre sur le comptoir. Il semble bien mal en point.

-Ça ira, répliqua sèchement Naoto, agacé par le regard de cet homme qui n'exprimait aucune compassion. Il a juste besoin de se reposer."

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'homme de poser la question. Naoya était complètement affalé contre son flanc, la tête ballant sur son épaule et les paupières plissées de douleur. Il avait hâte de le remettre au lit, et ce, le plus vite possible. Après avoir remercié le réceptionniste, il traîna son frère jusqu'à l'ascenseur et put relâcher un peu la pression autour de son bras en l'installant brièvement contre la paroi de la cabine.

"Nii-san..., geignit Naoya en le cherchant du regard, perturbé par l'absence de contact.

-Oui, je suis là, le réconforta Naoto. Encore quelques minutes de patience, Naoya. Tu pourras te reposer très bientôt."

Heureusement, leur chambre n'était pas très loin de l'ascenseur, et en moins de trois minutes, Naoto avait de nouveau allongé son frère entre les draps à l'odeur de lessive d'un nouveau lit d'hôtel. Le jeune homme parut sur le point de s'endormir sitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, mais il s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts et fixa son frère.

"Nii-san... la nourriture...

-Oui, je descends chercher quelque chose à manger. R... reste réveillé, d'accord ? Je vais faire vite..."

En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser son frère tout seul, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver... Cependant, son état semblait s'être stabilisé, alors il gagna la porte de la chambre à contrecœur.

Le temps qu'il revienne, Naoya s'était endormi et le coeur de Naoto s'emballa d'appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue le mouvement régulier des couvertures qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient à chaque respiration de son petit frère. Il s'assit près de lui et déballa le sandwich qu'il avait rapporté, peu convaincu. Il n'avait pas faim. La santé de son cadet l'inquiétait trop et lui nouait l'estomac. Malgré sa nausée latente, il s'efforça de prendre quelques bouchées. Alors qu'il contemplait d'un oeil morne son sandwich à peine grignoté, Naoya ouvrit subitement les yeux sur un sursaut, probablement dérangé par un rêve désagréable.

"Nii-san..., murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers son frère.

-Tu en veux ? proposa aussitôt Naoto, soulagé de trouver un prétexte pour arrêter de manger -il avait vraiment la nausée.

-Oui..."

Naoya ne ressentait plus grand chose au niveau de son estomac, tant son corps était lourd et engourdi, mais il s'efforça de prendre quelques bouchées, que son frère arrachait telles quelles dans le pain avant de les lui glisser directement dans la bouche.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment faim, n'est-ce-pas ? soupira Naoto, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la mastication difficile de son cadet.

-Non...

-Moi non plus."

Il jeta le reste de sandwich sur le bureau et se rapprocha de Naoya pour arranger ses couvertures.

"Essaie de prendre un peu de repos, lui conseilla-t-il. Nous repartirons le plus tôt possible.

-Nii-san... tu dois te reposer, toi aussi...

-Je ne peux pas, Naoya. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais... je n'y arrive pas.

-Nii-san...

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant que je dors. Excuse-moi...

-Ce n'est pas grave..."

Naoto se laissa tomber à genoux près du lit et caressa la frange de son frère d'un air abattu. Naoya était soulagé de ne pas être en mesure de lire ses pensées à cet instant. La douleur et l'angoisse de son frère devaient être insupportables.

"Nii-san..., murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de caresses qui faillirent le faire replonger dans le sommeil. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas... te coucher avec moi ? Tu pourrais te reposer et continuer de veiller sur moi...

-D'accord, soupira Naoto, beaucoup trop affecté par les évènements des dernières heures pour avoir la force de protester."

Il se releva, ôta son manteau d'un geste las et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et monta dans le lit de Naoya, se positionnant précautionneusement contre son frère de sorte que sa tête se pose contre son torse et que son bras entoure ses épaules. Naoya épousa le mouvement et se laissa guider contre son frère, sa tête dans les plis de sa chemise, et sa main se posa naturellement sur son torse.

"Tu es bien installé ? murmura Naoto contre ses cheveux."

Naoya acquiesça d'un léger soupir, et la sensation d'être choyé et protégé l'accompagna dans ses rêves lourds et dépourvus de logique, rendus délirants par la fièvre. Même endormi, il continuait de ressentir la douceur des bras de son aîné et chaque fois que ses songes se transformaient en cauchemars, la présence de Naoto le rassurait.

Pour sa part, l'aîné des frères Kirihara passa une très mauvaise nuit. Son sommeil passait de profond à léger en quelques secondes tant il était inquiet pour son cadet. Cette angoisse sourde et permanente habitait chaque recoin de ses rêves, s'immisçant partout et lui répétant qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un pour soigner Naoya, qu'il le fallait _tout de suite_ , absolument, et cette urgence rendit son sommeil chaotique et effrayant.

A un moment, il s'éveilla brusquement, paniqué de ne plus sentir la poitrine de Naoya se soulever dans ses bras au rythme de sa respiration. Affolé, il toucha la joue de son frère, et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à papillonner des cils d'un air endormi.

"Nii-san... ?"

 _"Tu vas bien",_ soupira Naoto pour lui-même, soulagé.

Toujours tendu, il ramena son petit frère encore plus près de lui. Naoya changea docilement sa tête et sa main de place, et tout en frottant doucement ses doigts contre la chemise de son frère, il murmura :

"Nii-san... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Naoto prit un moment pour répondre.

"Tu m'as juste fait peur pendant un instant, avoua-t-il très vite. J'avais l'impression que tu ne bougeais plus...

-C'est normal... tu étais en train de dormir, Nii-san."

Naoto poussa un soupir.

"Je sais. Excuse-moi."

Sans répondre ni lui en tenir rigueur, Naoya se blottit contre lui.

"Nii-san... ne t'inquiète pas...

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Ton état est grave, Naoya. Tu pourrais..."

Il ne parvint même pas à finir sa phrase et détourna la tête vers le coin opposé de la chambre. Il sentit Naoya frotter doucement sa tête contre sa poitrine et essayer de l'étreindre pour le réconforter.

"Nii-san, murmura-t-il, je ne te quitterai jamais."

Et il s'endormit brusquement, de sorte que Naoto ne put pas lui rétorquer que, malgré tous les serments du monde, à la fin, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Et c'était bien ça qui lui faisait le plus peur.

/

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long du pilier de bois lisse qui soutenait la voûte du porche, et se retirèrent vitement avant de rencontrer une écharde. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé. Pour quelle raison en aurait-il été autrement, de toute façon ? Le centre de recherche n'avait pas changé d'un pouce durant les quinze années qu'ils y avaient passées, alors ce n'était pas les quelques mois qu'avait duré leur absence qui allaient tout bouleverser. Naoto inspira lentement. L'air était toujours aussi riche de l'odeur de la forêt toute proche. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les senteurs de la ville, lourdes de goudron, de la fumée des voitures et du parfum des autres gens. Mais paradoxalement, il préférait l'odeur de Tokyo. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était libre et autonome, enfin -il avait attendu ça toute sa vie-, alors que la forêt lui rappelait des années d'emprisonnement et de souffrance. L'odeur avait beau être plus pure, elle réveillait toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps à l'idée de devoir revenir ici.

"Rien n'a changé, ici, vous voyez."

Naoto prit un moment pour se retourner. Il avait entendu ses pas dans le couloir, par la porte laissée entrouverte afin de permettre à l'odeur de la forêt et au soleil d'entrer, mais avait préféré attendre qu'elle s'annonce elle-même. Il n'était pas très versé dans l'art de la conversation mondaine. Surtout ici, avec ces chercheurs qui lui rappelaient sans cesse que eux aussi, ils avaient contribué aux expériences que Mikuriya avait menées sur eux, les transformant en cobayes. Mais Mariko, c'était un peu différent. Leur tuteur les avait laissés tranquilles depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'elle était arrivée au centre en tant que chercheuse. Il l'aimait bien, de toute façon. Il avait même eu une aventure avec elle, il y avait longtemps, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'infirmière stagiaire. Il pouvait bien lui adresser quelques mots, à elle, même s'il avait les entrailles tellement nouées à cause de son frère qu'il avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'envoyer tout le monde balader.

"Oui. Je ne sais pas si quoi que ce soit changera ici un jour, de toute façon, répondit-il en se retournant tout à fait."

Les rayons du soleil qui tombaient en oblique sur son visage faisaient scintiller ses cheveux brun sombre, noués en queue-de-cheval. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle non plus. Elle portait toujours la même blouse blanche par-dessus son tailleur et jupe rouge. Ses lèvres étaient toujours maquillées avec soin, et quelques mèches ondulées s'échappaient de sa coiffure. Une nouvelle fois, il la trouva très jolie. Mais au point où il en était rendu émotionnellement, ça ne lui inspirait plus que de l'indifférence.

"Je vous ai apporté du café, reprit Mariko."

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait un gobelet en plastique fumant entre ses doigts.

"Merci."

Il se tourna de côté pour continuer à observer la forêt qui délimitait tout son univers étant adolescent, et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres sans rien dire. Il se sentait si mal que même le goût du café l'écœurait presque, lui qui aimait tellement ça d'habitude. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à Naoya, mais la pensée que son petit frère pouvait voir son état s'aggraver brusquement sans qu'il soit là pour le soutenir l'angoissait terriblement. Mariko devait sans doute le savoir, et elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas tenter de le distraire de ses pensées. Elle savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, de toute façon.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer, murmura soudain Naoto, prenant la jeune femme au dépourvu. J'ai pourtant fait attention à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

-Je suis certaine que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, Naoto, affirma Mariko. Peut-être que Naoya ne souffre pas d'une maladie ordinaire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ?

-Vous avez bien affirmé à Monsieur Mikuriya que les symptômes s'étaient déclenchés sans préavis, d'un seul coup ?

-Oui.

-Alors, il se peut que votre frère soit atteint d'une maladie différente de celles qui touchent généralement le commun des mortels. Je ne l'ai aperçu que quelques instants, pendant que vous expliquiez à Monsieur Mikuriya ce qui s'était passé, mais Naoya avait l'air... bizarre...

-Bizarre ?

-Oui. Je suis loin d'avoir achevé ma formation d'infirmière, mais sa maladie ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'ai déjà pu lire ou étudier par le passé."

Naoto la fixa sans un mot, son gobelet vide à la main. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de cette hypothèse. Si c'était vrai, alors peut-être que son frère s'en sortirait, contrairement à toute attente. Mais... Sa gorge se noua. Peut-être aussi que ça signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour le sauver.

/

Il n'y avait pas de banc dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre où ils étaient toujours en train d'examiner Naoya, alors Naoto s'appuya contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Sa tête commençait à tourner, à cause de la fatigue et du manque de nourriture, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'assoir avant d'être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Il était trop tendu pour rester assis, de toute manière.

Ça s'agitait toujours, là-dedans, depuis plus de trois heures. Mikuriya avait fait venir les trois médecins qui officiaient au centre de recherche, et tous les quatre, ils faisaient passer une ribambelle d'examens à Naoya depuis que Naoto l'avait amené, inconscient, au seuil de la bâtisse. La forêt était trop dense pour permettre le passage de la voiture, alors il avait dû laisser leur véhicule à l'orée des bois et porter son frère tout le long du trajet. Naoya était demeuré sans connaissance dans ses bras, et si Naoto n'avait pas été ralenti par ces fichues racines, il aurait foncé à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. D'abord soulagé lorsqu'il avait enfin remis son frère aux mains des personnes les plus aptes à le sauver, son angoisse revenait maintenant par vagues et augmentait de minutes en minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient encore, là-dedans ?

Mariko était restée lui tenir compagnie un moment, puis elle avait fini par repartir. Elle était censée continuer à travailler, après tout. Quelques autres chercheurs avaient passé la tête dans le couloir pour saluer Naoto, mais ils avaient tout de suite vu, à ses yeux orageux et à sa posture raide, qu'il n'avait pas très envie qu'on lui adresse la parole. Même ceux qui avaient sympathisé avec lui pendant ses années de captivité n'avaient pas osé l'aborder, de peur de provoquer un mouvement de colère. Il était certes devenu beaucoup plus calme et mature avec les années, mais au vu de la situation actuelle, le fait qu'il perde rapidement son sang-froid était tout à fait prévisible. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de chercher les ennuis -ils n'étaient pas fous, quand même.

Un qui ne se posait toujours pas ce genre de question, c'était Mikuriya. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte coulissante de la chambre où se trouvait Naoya, il commença par poser sa main sur le bras de Naoto, malgré le froncement de sourcils agacé que cela lui valut.

"Naoto, il faut que je te parle, annonça le chercheur de son habituel ton égal.

-Comment va Naoya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Est-ce-que je peux aller le voir ?

-Plus tard, Naoto. Nous devons discuter d'abord."

Mais Naoto ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était écarté de sa main et avait esquissé quelques pas jusqu'à la porte entrouverte, vers son frère. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il aperçut, à travers l'interstice, la pâleur de Naoya, seulement rehaussée par les tâches rouges de la fièvre sur ses joues et, il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, sur son cou et sa poitrine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés par paquets sur ses tempes, et son corps était complètement inerte sous les draps blancs de l'infirmerie, parsemé de perfusions ici et là. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Naoto avança de nouveau vers la chambre, et il allait y entrer lorsque la main de Mikuriya se referma sur son bras.

"Naoto, insista son ancien tuteur en ignorant le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança. Il faut que je te parle tout de suite. C'est important. La vie de Naoya en dépend."

Il savait quels mots employer pour faire mouche. Naoto se figea. Puis, lentement, très lentement, il lança un regard plein de regret à son frère inerte, avant de se détourner de la chambre et de se poster farouchement devant Mikuriya, dégageant son bras au passage.

"Très bien, capitula-t-il avec brusquerie. Je vous écoute.

-Viens dans mon bureau."

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, et Naoto, en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la chambre de Naoya, eut le temps d'apercevoir Mariko campée devant la porte, qui le dévisageait d'un air préoccupé.

"Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous vouliez me dire ? s'enquit Naoto avec impatience, tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux.

-Assieds-toi.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Je dois aller voir si Naoya...

-Naoya ira très bien le temps que tu retournes le voir. Il ne risque rien pour l'instant et ça promet d'être un peu long, alors prends une chaise, s'il te plaît."

Naoto le dévisagea avec méfiance, cherchant à savoir s'il essayait de le mener en bateau -comment Naoya pouvait-il _aller bien_ alors qu'il était plus faible que jamais ?-, mais leur ancien tuteur avait toujours été d'une honnêteté déconcertante avec eux. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le cadet de la fratrie lui avait toujours fait confiance, lui qui avait si peur des gens d'habitude. Alors, cette fois encore, Naoto décida de croire en ce que son frère avait vu chez cet homme lors de leur deuxième nuit, quoi que ça puisse être, et il se laissa tomber au ralenti sur une chaise. Ses jambes usées par la fatigue se mirent à bourdonner douloureusement, et il cligna des yeux, étourdi.

"Bien, commença Mikuriya. Comme je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'écouter mes hypothèses en détail, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont souffre Naoya."

Le coeur de Naoto s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Il ne _savait pas_ ? Mais alors... comment... par quel biais pourrait-il sauver son frère si... si...

"Vous... vous ne pouvez pas le sauver, c'est ça ? déglutit-il, la mine soudain assombrie par les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux rivés au sol."

La piqûre de ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans ses paumes lui fit prendre conscience qu'il serrait les poings à se faire saigner. Mais il ne pouvait pas... s'en empêcher... il semblait que c'était le seul moyen de détourner la douleur qui lacérait son coeur sur ses mains suppliciées.

"Je ne peux pas le sauver, mais quelqu'un d'autre le peut, précisa très vite Mikuriya, en voyant les bibelots posés sur ses étagères se mettre à trembler violemment. Calme-toi, Naoto ! Nous trouverons un moyen de soigner Naoya, je te le promets."

Lentement, très lentement, Naoto parvint à décrisper son corps tendu à l'extrême, et les bibelots sur les étagères cessèrent de trembler. Péniblement, il ravala son pouvoir et le laissa douloureusement refluer dans son corps. Naoya... ils parviendraient à sauver Naoya malgré tout. Il se devait d'y croire... sinon... sinon, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler...

"Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui ait déjà l'habitude des humains aux pouvoirs surnaturels, poursuivit Mikuriya, soulagé de voir que son bureau allait rester intacte. Quelqu'un qui travaille sur la question depuis de nombreuses années.

-Et vous avez une idée de qui pourrait correspondre à ces critères ? Je croyais que vous étiez le seul au Japon à nous parquer ici pour nous étudier."

Il n'y avait pas autant de fiel dans ses paroles que ce à quoi Mikuriya s'attendait. Peut-être que son ancien protégé était trop écrasé par le poids de l'inquiétude pour continuer à se soucier de ses vieilles rancunes, ou alors, il avait peut-être fini par laisser son amertume derrière lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le scientifique ne prit pas la peine de relever et continua :

"Il y a bien quelqu'un. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt une entité, que vous connaissez bien, Naoto. Vous avez déjà eu affaire à un de ses envoyés il n'y a pas si longtemps."

Naoto le dévisagea, confus.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je parle d'une entreprise qui a pour coeur de métier le développement des réseaux informatiques, mais qui a pour spécificité secrète de receler un grand nombre d'employés aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Ce n'est évidemment pas un critère de sélection, mais elle s'arrange pour en avoir autant que possible sous la main. Cette société, qui ne s'intéresse donc pas qu'à l'informatique, possède également ses propres centres de recherches médicaux. En théorie, ils recherchent le vaccin universel, mais à quoi d'autre penses-tu que peuvent servir tous les humains aux grands pouvoirs qui vivent entre leurs murs ?"

Naoto resta effondré sur sa chaise, complètement pris au dépourvu. Tout ce que Mikuriya venait de dire, il l'ignorait. Un instant, il manqua se mettre en colère. Pourquoi leur ancien mentor ne leur en avait-il pas parlé avant ? Ça leur aurait été d'un précieux secours contre la mystérieuse société ! Mais il se calma bien vite, trop décontenancé -et rapidement effaré- par ce que Mikuriya venait de lui dire.

"Donc, si je comprends bien..., énonça-t-il lentement, si je veux avoir une chance de sauver Naoya... je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir demander de l'aide à l'Ark.".


	3. Sans consistance

D'après Mariko, Naoya n'avait pas repris connaissance de toute sa discussion avec Mikuriya. Il semblait à Naoto, lorsqu'il le voyait ainsi, étendu, les yeux clos, sous les draps blancs de l'infirmerie, qu'il ne réintègrerait plus jamais le monde de la conscience. Il n'y avait rien à faire lorsqu'il s'évanouissait ainsi, Naoto le savait. Toutes les supplications, toutes les paroles du monde étaient impuissantes à le faire revenir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était trouver un moyen d'aider son frère, de résoudre le problème qui le maintenait dans cet état, et alors tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Naoya se réveillerait, il pourrait l'étreindre et sentir son souffle plus prononcé dans ses cheveux, puis ils repartiraient d'ici, et le monde irait mieux de nouveau. Oui, c'était ce que Naoto allait faire. Tout comme il était entré par effraction dans un manoir presque abandonné, il y avait si longtemps, pour secourir une petite fille suppliciée par son père et dont Naoya avait lu l'esprit avant de perdre soudainement conscience et de ne plus revenir à ses sens. Tout comme ce jour-là, Naoto infiltrerait l'Ark et obtiendrait le remède dont son frère avait besoin, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Dans un grincement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil, un peu plus près du corps inconscient de son cadet. Il laissa sa main flotter en suspension près de sa joue, puis la posa avec douceur contre sa peau et s'aperçut alors qu'elle tremblait. Des larmes semblaient également vouloir déborder de ses yeux, et il les repoussa d'un mouvement de tête rageur.

"Naoya, murmura-t-il, je vais te sortir de là. Je t'aiderai, comme je t'ai toujours aidé. Je... Je ferai n'importe quoi..."

Il aurait aimé pouvoir soulever la forme inerte de son frère et le tenir dans ses bras pendant un petit moment, mais Naoya paraissait si fragile... Et puis, sans obtenir de réponse de sa part, il aurait eu l'impression d'étreindre un cadavre, et il refusait de penser à ça. Il resta donc assis à regarder son frère et à veiller sur ses nuits, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque Naoya avait peur ou était débordé par les images horribles qu'il avait vues dans l'esprit des gens. A la différence que, ces fois-là, son cadet était agité de tremblements et de sursauts, et qu'il finissait toujours par reprendre conscience, pour confier à son frère ce qui lui faisait peur. Cette fois, le jeune homme était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il semblait qu'il ne rouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

L'aube violette se levait à peine lorsque Naoto perçut derrière lui le raclement familier des portes qui coulissent. Il jeta à peine un coup d'oeil dans la direction du bruit, et devina la silhouette élancée de Mariko qui patientait derrière lui.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde, tout en sachant très bien de quoi il retournait.

-Le jour s'est levé, annonça la scientifique. Monsieur Mikuriya pense que vous devriez vous mettre en route dès maintenant. Chaque minute compte."

Elle s'était permis de glisser rapidement ce commentaire, d'une voix feutrée, basse, comme si elle regrettait déjà ses mots avant même de les avoir prononcés. Et pour cause !, Naoto gronda, contrarié.

"Je le sais, rétorqua-t-il sèchement."

Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Bien sûr que le temps pressait ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour que la perspective de quitter son frère mourant le réjouisse. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser Naoya derrière lui alors qu'il souffrait tant; il était la seule personne à pouvoir le réconforter et le protéger correctement ! Et pourtant...

"J'arrive, lança-t-il du bout des lèvres, espérant qu'elle comprendrait son désir de passer quelques minutes seul avec son cadet.

-Je vous attends à l'entrée."

La jeune femme s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

Naoto se pencha de nouveau. Comme il venait de prendre brusquement conscience que, après son départ, Naoya et lui risquaient de ne plus se revoir durant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois -mais son frère ne tiendrait jamais aussi longtemps sans traitement-, l'homme aux cheveux noirs glissa une caresse beaucoup plus prononcée sur la joue de son cadet, du dos de la main. A son âge, Naoya avait encore une peau toute lisse et douce, comme celle des bébés. Un flash tendre et douloureux lui revint à l'esprit et il se revit, tout jeune enfant de six ans, en train de caresser avec douceur et fascination la minuscule joue de son minuscule petit frère qui venait à peine de naître, et que leur mère tenait précautionneusement dans ses bras, enveloppé dans une couverture bleue. Même vingt-et-un ans plus tard, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Naoya demeurerait, pour toujours, son doux, gentil, adorable, minuscule petit frère. Qu'il soit désormais adulte ne changeait strictement rien.

Les larmes aux yeux, Naoto continua de caresser la joue de son frère durant de très longues et très précieuses minutes, puis il appuya un doux baiser sur son front brûlant de fièvre.

"Naoya..., murmura-t-il, je te promets que je trouverai le moyen de te soigner... Même si je dois pactiser avec l'Ark pour ça !"

Il garda ses lèvres appuyées sur le front de son cadet pendant quelques instants, puis déplaça son baiser à sa tempe et aux cheveux bruns poisseux de transpiration qui y affleuraient.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Naoya, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible."

Il planta un dernier baiser sur sa joue et se redressa, le coeur lourd. Après un dernier regard plein de regret et d'angoisse à son petit frère, il quitta la chambre. Comme il sortait de la pièce, il ne vit pas le léger frémissement qui parcourut les doigts de Naoya.

/

Les couloirs jusqu'à la cafétéria étaient déserts. A cette heure-ci, les pensionnaires dormaient encore, de même que les chercheurs résidant au centre pendant la semaine, et les autres n'étaient probablement pas encore partis de chez eux. Seule Mariko était réveillée, ainsi que Mikuriya, qui l'attendait devant l'entrée, la mine aussi imperturbable que de coutume.

"Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Naoya en mon absence, lança Naoto un peu froidement en lui accordant à peine un coup d'oeil en coin. Vous savez mieux que quiconque à quel point il est important pour moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Nous ferons en sorte de ralentir la progression de sa maladie jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, répliqua le grand frère en se tournant vivement vers lui. Naoya s'est mis à développer un étrange pouvoir de divination depuis que nous avons quitté le centre. Ses visions sont souvent douloureuses et violentes. Il a besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui dans ces moments-là."

Naoto serra les poings, gagné par une culpabilité inattendue. Il n'avait évidemment pas d'autre choix que de partir pour sauver son frère, mais savoir qu'il le laissait seul ici, sans personne qui sache comment calmer ses angoisses, ses mouvements de lutte incontrôlés durant lesquels il manquait souvent de se blesser, et le réconforter après les terribles images qui s'incrustaient dans son esprit, le remplissait d'une douloureuse culpabilité. Il était son grand frère. C'était à _lui_ de s'occuper de Naoya -surtout qu'il était le seul à savoir comment faire. Le seul à pouvoir le câliner sans qu'il souffre...

Mikuriya perçut (ou devina) sa souffrance et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Bien évidemment, Naoto ne la perçut pas ainsi, ce geste venant de l'homme qui les avait enfermés ici durant toutes ces années, et il fronça les sourcils, contrarié par ce contact importun.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Naoto, répéta Mikuriya sans s'émouvoir de son regard sombre. J'ai appris à vous connaître, après toutes ces années. Je m'occuperai de Naoya.

-Bien."

S'il y avait une seule autre personne -une seule- que Naoya pouvait croire, et à qui il avait déjà témoigné de la confiance, autre que son frère, c'était cet homme. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

"Dans ce cas, je vais y aller, conclut Naoto à contrecœur. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour que Naoya aille mieux.

-Nous le ferons.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, Naoto, lança alors Mariko."

L'homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça d'un unique hochement de tête. La proposition de la jeune femme n'avait rien de surprenant. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir oublié la certaine amitié qui s'était installée entre eux au cours des dernières années. Ni de son béguin pour lui, nota-t-il d'un seul coup d'oeil. Curieusement, ça le rendait surtout triste. Il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus la même chose pour elle.

"Allons-y, décréta Naoto sans détour, pressé d'en finir et de revenir vite."

Ils traversèrent le bâtiment et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, sous le regard pénétrant de Mikuriya. Naoto soupira, le coeur lourd. Naoya lui manquait déjà.

/

Leur progression s'était effectuée en silence. Naoto n'avait pas envie de parler et Mariko n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire. Et puis, il était tôt; ses yeux étaient encore un peu brumeux de sommeil.

Ils traversèrent donc les bois sans un mot, tandis que dansaient autour d'eux le craquement des branches sous leurs pieds, le froissement des feuilles et le cui-cui des oiseaux.

Et puis soudain, Naoto s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Mariko."

Son compagnon ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux se promenèrent sombrement sur les arbres alentour.

"Il y a quelqu'un, déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Quelqu'un..."

Avant que Mariko puisse chercher le mystérieux intrus des yeux, la forêt se mit à irradier autour d'eux. Des ondes de lumière argentées, semblables aux ondulations des aurores boréales, se propagèrent depuis la cime des arbres, rendant presque floues les limites du ciel. Captivée, la scientifique ne sortit de son admiration que lorsque Naoto lui intima brusquement de reculer.

"Attention."

Le sol devant eux s'était également mis à miroiter, et à la surprise de Mariko, un groupe d'animaux indistincts sortit des fourrés. Ils étaient totalement indéfinissables, si ce n'était leurs quatre pattes caractéristiques des chiens ou des loups. Ce qui ressemblait à de la fourrure était presque transparent. Peut-être était-ce un mélange de canidé, de reptile et d'insecte, aussi absurde que cela pouvait paraître. En tout cas, nul doute que ces créatures n'étaient pas réelles.

"Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? s'inquiéta Mariko en reculant, poussée par Naoto.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sombrement celui-ci. En tout cas, il va falloir les combattre pour pouvoir passer."

Mais les créatures ne faisaient pas mine d'attaquer. Elles se tenaient simplement là, jaugeant probablement les deux humains de leurs yeux invisibles. Mariko leva les yeux vers son compagnon, qui se tenait toujours un pas devant elle pour la protéger. Il fixait les étranges animaux, indécis, puis replia son bras et s'avança résolument vers eux.

"Attendez ! le rappela Mariko, l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix."

Dès qu'ils virent Naoto s'approcher, les créatures poussèrent un grognement d'avertissement et s'avancèrent vers lui. Naoto s'arrêta, marqua une pause, puis reprit résolument son chemin. Les étranges bêtes poussèrent alors un bref cri à glacer le sang et s'élancèrent vers lui. Le souffle coupé, Mariko les regarda courir vers Naoto, puis des geysers de terre et des éclats de roche volèrent près de leur pattes. Elle crut d'abord que c'était eux qui les faisaient voler dans leur élan, avant de comprendre, en entendant le grognement de Naoto, qu'il avait essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir pour les repousser. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas marché.

"Merde..."

Naoto recula de quelques pas, les mâchoires serrées. Aussitôt, les créatures s'arrêtèrent. Elles ne firent pas mine de reprendre leur place initiale, mais elles cessèrent de gronder et de cracher en direction de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Qu'est-ce-que..., balbutia Mariko, éberluée.

-Ils ne veulent pas que je quitte cette forêt, comprit Naoto en revenant vers elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui veut m'empêcher de partir.

-Dans quel but ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Ça ne peut pas être l'un de nos pensionnaires ! Aucun d'entre eux ne possède la faculté de créer des... des bêtes pareilles...

-Sont-elles seulement réelles... ?

-Hein ?

-Ces créatures. Est-ce qu'elles sont réelles ? pensa tout haut Naoto en fixant les animaux hybrides. Si ce ne sont que de simples illusions...

-Mais si elles ne le sont pas, vous allez vous faire tailler en pièces ! protesta Mariko."

Naoto se tourna de moitié vers elle et la fixa de ses beaux yeux noirs. Son visage ne portait aucune trace de crainte ou d'hésitation, seulement une détermination sans bornes.

"Si c'est le seul moyen d'aider Naoya, alors je suis prêt à courir tous les risques, déclara-t-il simplement."

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les créatures. Devant les yeux de Mariko, pleins d'appréhension et de fascination, il s'avança de nouveau vers les bêtes transparentes. Elles se redressèrent aussitôt en bavant et en grondant, sur le qui-vive. Naoto marqua une pause, prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à courir vers elles. Elles poussèrent aussitôt un cri bref, à cheval entre les stridulations d'un insecte et l'aboiement d'un chien, puis elles s'élancèrent vers lui. Captivée, horrifiée, Mariko fixait du regard les deux entités qui se fonçaient dessus et attendit l'impact. Le moment sembla s'étirer pendant de longues, très longues secondes. Puis les bêtes enragées percutèrent Naoto et le recouvrirent aussitôt de leur corps enragé et de fourrure hérissée.

"Non ! cria la jeune femme, épouvantée."

Elle ne percevait plus de Naoto que les mouvements saccadés qu'il donnait pour se libérer et, parfois, un bref aperçu de son manteau noir et de ses cheveux sombres. Les bêtes continuaient de japper, de crisser et de grogner, elles semblaient mordre et pincer leur victime avec leur gueule étrange, et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que des cris de douleur retentissent.

"Naoto ! Non !"

Mariko s'avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta, figée par le choc et l'incertitude. Devait-elle tenter de lui porter secours ? Mais elle non plus n'était pas de taille contre des bêtes pareilles. Déjà que le pouvoir de Naoto ne servait à rien... Désespérée, elle vit des geysers de terre jaillir du sol et de profondes entailles griffer l'écorce des arbres alentour, comme sorties de nulle part. Non, même la télékinésie de l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait aucun effet sur ces créatures maléfiques sorties du néant !

Naoto étouffait, compressé par le poids des bêtes enragées qui l'attaquaient, le mordaient, le pinçaient, le griffaient, lui montaient dessus en prenant appui sur son ventre, et leur fourrure inodore qui se pressait contre son visage. Ça ne servait à rien ! Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour lui, et son pouvoir... ce pouvoir qu'il avait tant maudit mais qui leur avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie, ce pouvoir ne lui servait à rien aujourd'hui ! Il était inefficace contre elles, comme s'il passait au travers de leur corps sans les blesser. Il ne comprenait pas... il ne comprenait pas et n'avait pas le temps de comprendre. Il fallait... qu'il sorte de là avant que... avant que...

L'oxygène commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Des points noirs se mirent à clignoter devant ses yeux. Naoto poussa un gémissement, autant de douleur que de désespoir, et il sentit sans pouvoir l'en empêcher ses forces l'abandonner. Non... ce n'était pas possible... il ne pouvait pas... et Naoya qui l'attendait... Naoya qu'il devait sauver, coûte que coûte... Naoya qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser seul dans ce monde...

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Comme dans un rêve, Naoto laissa sa tête retomber vers l'arrière, protégée des coups de crocs et des coups de griffes par ses deux bras repliés, et sentit l'engourdissement l'envahir.

"Naoya..., murmura-t-il tandis que le flou envahissait sa vision. Naoya..."

Non... ce n'était pas possible... Une vague de détresse et de désespoir lui souleva la poitrine et, cette fois, il hurla :

"Naoya ! Naoyaaaaa !"

Dans un flash, les créatures disparurent.

Le calme retomba dans la petite clairière. On n'entendait plus que les halètement de Naoto, le frémissement des feuilles et le cri des oiseaux qui étaient revenus.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bégaya Mariko après de longues secondes de silence incrédule."

Elle tituba vers Naoto, les jambes encore tremblantes d'émotion, et se laissa tomber près de lui. Les griffes des créatures avaient éraflé le tissus de son manteau, de son pantalon gris et de sa chemise noire. Il portait également des traces de crocs plantées dans ses vêtements et des blessures striaient ses mains et son cou. Rien de très grave, cependant; le saignement s'arrêtait déjà presque de lui-même.

Naoto leva lentement les yeux vers Mariko, aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Alors qu'elles le tenaient à sa merci, les créatures avaient juste... disparu. Comme ça. Sans raison si explication. Enfin, si, il y avait sans doute une raison, mais Naoto n'avait pas la moindre idée de laquelle elle pouvait être pour l'instant. Il prit une minute, le temps de se reprendre et que Mariko examine ses coupures, puis il se releva.

"Allons-y, lança-t-il laconiquement. Je préfère que nous soyons partis d'ici au cas où ces créatures reviendraient."

Après une pause, la scientifique lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent rapidement la forêt et émergèrent vers le petit parking qui la bordait, comme sorti de nulle part. La voiture que Naoto et Naoya avaient volée à Mikuriya en s'échappant du centre était seule sur la surface d'asphalte. L'aîné la fixa longuement, puis se tourna vers sa compagne.

"Merci de m'avoir accompagné, dit-il avec sincérité. Et faites attention sur le chemin du retour. Je ne sais pas d'où sortaient ces créatures, mais... je ne voudrais pas qu'elles attaquent d'autres personnes.

-Je... je ferai attention, affirma Mariko, quand même un peu anxieuse. Faites attention à vous aussi. L'Ark n'est pas réputée pour faire grand cas des gens qui la défient.

-Je le sais, répondit sombrement Naoto en songeant à Reiko, poursuivie sans relâche par cette organisation à deux visages, et de la démence de Sonezaki. Mais je les affronterai un par un s'il le faut pour aider Naoya."

Mariko le fixa sans répondre. Oui, elle était certaine qu'il le ferait. Et, comme elle le voyait maintenant, dur et déterminé à sauver son cadet, elle était aussi certaine qu'il réussirait.

"Soyez prudents, répéta-t-elle. Et revenez-nous sain et sauf. Naoya vous attend."

 _Et moi aussi_ , ajouta-t-elle sans le dire.

Naoto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Mariko le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il marchait vers sa voiture, prenait place au volant et manœuvrait habilement pour sortir du parking. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et s'éloigna à pleine vitesse sur le ruban d'asphalte.

Il fixa du regard la route qui s'étirait devant lui. Le siège à côté de lui était vide, alors que pas une seule fois il n'avait pris le volant sans Naoya. Mais peu importait. Cette nuit, il parviendrait à Tokyo et trouverait un moyen de pénétrer l'Ark. Coûte que coûte. La vie de Naoya en dépendait.

* * *

Et voilà le petit chapitre trois ! Que de suspense, n'est-il pas. Et du fluff, parce que je le peux ! Et qu'on ne risque pas de revoir les frères Kirihara avant un moment, malheureusement :/ Naoto, Naoya, je vous aime toujours comme une folle~


End file.
